cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Wesley
'''Mayor Wesley '''is the main antagonist of the episode, ''Gold Run ''in the cartoon series, ''Disney Adventures. ''Seemingly a noble and respectable figure, Wesley is desperate to become the wealthiest figure in Westwend by stealing gold from miners and killing them in order to cover his tracks. Background Wesley has lived in the town of Westwend for most of his life. During his early life, he was born poor alongside his father, Wesley Sr. Wesley was determined to change his life for the better of his family. As a teenager, Wesley began to help the townspeople and in return, he would earn their respect in return. Years later, Wesley became a respected figure of the town. He was beloved by the entire town that they wanted to elect Wesley for mayor. He ran for mayor and a few months later, Wesley was elected as mayor. Although, Wesley became a powerful figure with an army at his disposal, he wasn't rich, much to his disappointment. Living in a town that is known for its gold, Wesley tried to mine his own gold but he only found rocks. He continued to mine his own gold but failed. He discovered that almost every miner in Westwend has gold of their own. Determined to become rich, Wesley planned to steal the gold but realized that he couldn't leave his house without the paparazzi following him, everywhere he goes. To prevent this, Wesley hired Giles and Niles, a duo of gold rustlers to steal the gold and kill anyone who gets in their way. Thus, Wesley will become rich and the citizens of Westwend will never know the truth to the mayor's wealth. Development Wesley was designed to be the first surprise villain of the ''Disney Adventures ''franchise. The idea of the villain came from the ''Three Stooges ''episode, ''Cactus Makes Perfect, ''which was made back in 1942. Personality When Wesley was first introduced, he was shown to be welcoming, jolly, good-natured and truly cared about the safety of his people. He was shown to be close friends with Ernie and Tasha. Plus, Wesley was able to relate to Mark when he was facing problems with taxes and was in need of money. He kindly assisted Mark and the gang with finding Ol' Boulder's gold mine. By the climax of the episode, Wesley was revealed to be a greedy, dark and sadistic person who was willing to become the wealthiest person in Westwend, even if it means ruining for other families who are in need of money. Wesley doesn't just want money for his own selfish gain, he wanted to get revenge on all of the people who have tortured, abused or ostracized his father due to their lower-ranking status. Wesley is subject to use deadly force whenever he takes matters into his own hands. Wesley is usually calm but whenever he encounters someone who serves as a threat to his reputation, he will kill them to keep them silent. For Ol' Boulder, he killed him out of pure sadism. When Wesley was discovered as the true criminal, he was in stunned silence and disbelief as he just lost his trust and faith in the townspeople in Westwend. The only thing that Wesley could do is run away. Physical appearance Wesley is shown to stout pig with rusty orange fur. He wears a blue suit with red tie and brown dress shoes. Under his disguise, he was wearing a grey hoodie with matching sweat pants. Appearances Disney Adventures Gold Run Shortly after entering Westwend and meeting up with Ernie, he takes them up to the Westwend City Hall where they meet up with Wesley. He kindly welcomes Mark and the gang into the town of Westwend and strikes a conversation relating to his struggles with keeping up his taxes. Wesley then gives Mark, a map to Ol' Boulder's gold mine and file on his murder which is said that he allegedly died from inhaling toxic fumes. As the gang leaves, Wesley bids a farewell to Mark and the gang. Over in the forest, Mark discovers that there was a bullet in the file and that it's covered with chocolate. He then suspects that Ol' Boulder was murdered. The gang eventually find the gold mine where the door has been broken down and replaced with a newly-constructed door. Inside is an endless gold mine and with help from Tinker Bell's magic and a bottomless bag, they collect all of the gang and prepare to return to the town but all of a sudden, they are encountered by Giles and Niles. Learning that they're gold rustlers, the gang makes a run for the Old Westwend Hotel to hide from the gold rustlers. Giles and Niles are encountered by their boss who is told that Mark and the gang are hiding inside a wall safe that has a large space. The Boss destroys the door with dynamite and has the army of gold rustlers tie up Mark and the gang. The Boss is then revealed to be Mayor Wesley. He then reveals his true nature and that he hired the gold rustlers to steal the gold from miners and bring back to him, so he'll become the wealthiest figure in Westwend. Willing to go forth with his plan with no interferences, he activates a bomb which will destroy the hotel and kill Mark and the gang. Wesley reports back to city hall to work on the death certificate of Ernie. Tasha overhears the conservation and gasps in terror, which prompts Wesley to search the break room for whoever is inside. He nearly had Tasha killed but she managed to hide and then escaped to rescue Ernie. In his office, Wesley is seen counting the gold that his men stole. He then learns from one of the rustlers that Mark and the gang have escaped the hotel with help from Tasha. From the window, he sees Mark and the gang running over to the camera tower. Fearing that the gang are planning to expose his villainy to the town, he calls the Sheriff and his Posse and orders for the gang's execution for "theft." He brings his shotgun, so he can have Mark and the gang killed. Mark and the gang infiltrate the camera tower and Wesley follows them inside as the townspeople arrive for the annual movie festival. In the top of the camera tower, Wesley confronts Mark while Ernie and the others are hiding behind the shutters. While Mark and Wesley are arguing, Ernie connects his phone to movie screen and has Wesley's confession broadcasted to all of Westwend. Fed up with Mark's ways to talk him out of his scheme, he grabs him by his shirt and throws him off of the opened tower to his assumed death. Luckily, Mark is rescued by Blaster. Just then, Mark opens the entire tower where Wesley is booed by the entire town for his immoral actions. Shocked at what he saw, Wesley attempts to make a run for it but he is tripped by Pascal and Tinker Bell. Wesley is then arrested by the Posse along with the Gold Rustlers. As Wesley is taken away, he vows vengeance against Mark for ruining his reputation. Mark worries about Wesley escapes but Ernie calms Mark down by telling him that no one has ever broken out of Westwend Jail. Category:Pigs Category:Males Category:Mayors Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Villains Category:Wooten characters Category:Politicians Category:Wooten Villains Category:Bosses Category:Farm animals Category:TV Animation characters Category:American characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Main antagonists